gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Rockland vs. Wolff
Rockland vs. Wolff is an American adult film co-produced by Can-Am Productions and Mark Wolff Productions on January 20, 1999http://ropemall.com/rockland-vs-wolff-dvd.html, created and directed by Ron Sexton, and was released in the same year. The film stars Mark Wolff and Vince Rockland. It is one of many sources in Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Promotional Material' ROCKLAND VS WOLFF… Well, what do we have here? Porn's undisputed crown prince and body beautiful Vince Rockland fantasy matched with the complete package and body beautiful Mark Wolff. Watching duo sex Gods Rockland and Wolff work, sweat and delight in punishing each others dream bodies is muscle erotica at it's hottest. First geared in matching metallic crotch shorts and later bikinied, muscle watching improves even more when shorts, bikinis and modesty disappear. Listening is hot here as well as these two musclebodies grunt, groan, suffer and gloat, and you have the best seat for all the action. Endless give and take muscle punishment never slows in this video. Equally beautiful, evenly matched, these two even become comrads in cum shots. This is the near perfect example of jack-off body poetry in erotic wrestling. It's another triple gusher ending - Vince Rockland, Mark Wolff, and you - all getting off together. Don't disappoint your dick. Rockland vs Wolff - what it's all about - men at their finest. 'Can-Am Productions Synopsis' Gentlemen, consider this video a body watchers` ultimate match up gift from Boss Sexton. Go ahead and dial 800-603-5109 while you finish reading that this video delivers porn`s undisputed crown prince and body beautiful Vince Rockland... fantasy matched with Can-Am`s Vancouver studio manager and body beautiful Mark Wolff. Watching duo sex gods Rockland and Wolff work, sweat, and delight in punishing each others` in-your-dreams bodies is muscle erotica at its hottest. First geared in matching metallic crotch-shorts, Rockland in gold, and Wolff in silver..... and later bikinied with Rockland in turquoise, and Wolff in peach...... musclebody watching gets considerably better when shorts, bikinis, and modesty disappear. Making listening to as hot as watching this video.... these two musclemen grunt, groan, suffer, and gloat all the while bad mouthing each other and verbally challenging each other`s pain threshold. Brutal and endless give-and-take muscle punishment never slows down. Equally famous in their own worlds..... equally beautiful..... evenly matched.... comrads in cum shots... and you still want to know who wins? $34 bucks buys your answer and one of Boss Sexton`s most inspired muscle matchups. If ever there was a near perfect example of jack-off body poetry in erota wrestling..... it`s ROCKLAND VS WOLFF. Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi * Mark Wolff and Vince Rockland's uncanny resemblance to two other well known Gachimuchi characters. * In one of the images associated with the film, Mark Wolff is seen grinning and pointing at the camera in excitement. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * This is another film in which metallic crotch-shorts are used in wrestling matches, along with Wolff's World. Gallery Rockland-vs-wolff-dvd-026.41.jpg Kick them.jpg|Mark Wolff (Ginkaku) and Vince Rockland (Kinkaku). See also * Lords of the Lockerroom, for the famous confrontation of Mark Wolff and Van Darkholme. * Gladiators, a wrestling film focused on Mark Wolff. * Feel the Power, a solo muscle worship film focused on Mark Wolff. * Maxon vs. Wolff, a wrestling film focused on Brian Maxon and Mark Wolff having a rivalry. References Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling